dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine
by Skyjedi14
Summary: A chaque lettre de l'alphabet, un drabble, un personnage. Des petits textes qui parlent de tout et de rien, qui ont pour thèmes ces personnages inoubliables, dans cette galaxie lointaine, de Chewbacca à Palpatine, en passant par Boba Fett et Zam Wesell.
1. Chapitre 1:Anakin et Ahsoka

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Alors voici des drabbles, un par lettre de l'alphabet, un par personnage…**

 **Je vais essayer d'en poster deux par semaine environ.**

 **Ce sont sur les personnages de star wars, mais aussi de temps en temps sur les personnages de the clone wars, comme le premier d'ailleurs.**

 **Ils parlent de tout, pas de thème particulier, mais vous allez vite remarquer que ce sont plutôt des thèmes tristes, car je ne suis pas habituée à écrire des trucs hyper-joyeux (en temps normal j'écris principalement du drama ou à l'opposé de l'humour de temps à autres), mais je vais essayez de faire des efforts !**

 **Ceci est un essai, je n'ai jamais posté de drabbles, donc j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **A comme Anakin, A comme Ahsoka**

* * *

Quand on lui avait présenté Ahsoka, Anakin était loin de se douter qu'il serait si triste lorsqu'elle s'en irait. Au début, il la trouvait même insupportable. Mais après avoir appris à la connaître, un véritable lien s'était crée entre eux, une vraie amitié, une complicité, quelque chose qui avait toujours manqué à Anakin. Avec Ahsoka, ce vide avait été comblé. Ahsoka était une personne exceptionnelle, et Anakin sentait qu'il pouvait parfaitement lui faire confiance. Forte, loyal, courageuse et explosive. Un rayon de soleil dans la vie d'Anakin. C'est pourquoi le jour où elle partit, il ressentit une immense tristesse, et retrouva cette impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, un vide qu'il ne comblerait plus jamais.

* * *

 **115 mots**

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A l'avenir j'essaierai de poster plus sur des personnages des films originaux puisque je poste sur ce fandom, mais là Ahsoka étant un de mes personnages préféré, je ne pouvais pas passer à coté !**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Boba Fett

**Salut !**

 **Merci pour vos rewiews et vos follows ! :)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce second drabble !**

 **B comme Boba Fett**

Boba ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était senti projeté en l'air, ne pouvant se contrôler, il n'avait aucune conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait en cet instant. Soudain, il heurta violemment quelque chose, puis s'écrasa sur le sable. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il roula, et il comprit. Il comprit que c'était sa fin. Tout en glissant inexorablement vers les mâchoires béantes du sarlacc, il vit rapidement défiler sa vie, de son enfance sur Kamino, la mort de son père, son apprentissage de chasseur de primes puis ses exploits en tant que tel…Et les jedis. Ces sales jedis qui avaient tuer son père. Boba voulait les tuer. Tous. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il suivait le destin de Jango, il s'était attaqué à un jedi, et il allait en payer le prix.

 **133 mots**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce drabble archi-joyeux vous aura plus !**

 **A votre avis, sur qui portera le prochain ? (c'est très facile)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Chewbacca

**Salut salut !**

 **Et je viens reprendre cette série de drabbles, avec ce coup ci notre wookiee préféré, Chewbacca ! =D**

 **Merci pour vos follows et vos rewiews ! x)**

 **C comme Chewbacca**

Pourquoi Chewbacca restait-il toujours au côté de Han Solo ? Chewbacca avait de multiples raisons de le faire. Tout d'abord, Han était pour lui un véritable ami, chewie avait toujours pu compter sur lui, tout comme Han pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis, il fallait bien que Chewbacca le protège, ce petit humain ! Parce que selon le wookiee, Han ne pourrait pas se débrouiller sans lui. C'est pourquoi depuis toujours, Chewbacca veillait sur lui, que ce soit pour la contrebande, le combat contre l'empire où contre le premier ordre. Si Han était en danger, Chewie serait toujours là pour le protéger.

 **100 mots pile haha !**

 **A bientôt, le prochain ne devrait pas tarder ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dooku

**Salut tout le monde! :D**

 **Toujours merci pour vos rewiews et vos follows!**

 **Voici le prochain drabble, qui a lieu pendant l'attaque des clones, au moment où Yoda combat Dooku.**

 **D comme Dooku**

La lame brillante de Yoda s'illumina. En face de lui, Dooku avait fait de même. Dooku, ou plutôt Dark Tyranus devrais t-on dire. Et pourtant, Yoda avait pris soin de son ancien padawan. Dooku fut un grand jedi, et Yoda lui avait fait confiance. Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait sentir la fureur du côté obscur émaner de Dooku, de ses doigts fins tenant fermement sont sabre laser, d'une couleur rougeoyante si caractéristique aux siths, à ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lumière si sur de lui. Non, décidemment, il était réellement perdu. Yoda n'eut pas le choix, il engagea le combat. C'est cela, la manière jedi, ne pas prêter attention à ses propres sentiments. Alors Yoda oublia que son adversaire n'était autre que son ancien padawan, son ancien ami.

 **Voilà! Ca vous a plu? Personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé Yoda trop "jedi", toujours à respecter à la lettre près le code et donc presque dépourvu de sentiments x) Il m'énerve un peu de ce coté x)**

 **A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Ewoks

**Hello !**

 **Dernier drabble avant les vacances, je ne pourrai pas en poster d'autres pendant, les prochains seront donc à la rentrée !**

 **Bon, ça c'était la mauvaise nouvelle.**

 **Passons à la bonne, ce drabble est le premier à être vraiment plutôt joyeux ! Champagne !**

 **Et pour une fois, il ne parle pas d'un personnage mais d'un peuple !**

 **E comme ewoks, E comme Endor**

Endor, une petite lune loin de toutes civilisations avancées, mais cependant habitée. C'est ici que vivent les ewoks, petites créatures autonomes et innocentes. Quang Wicket, l'un d'entres eux, tomba par hasard sur une jeune femme inconsciente il était à milles lieu de s'imaginer que cette rencontre allait marquer la fin d'une guerre, d'un empire, et le début d'une nouvelle ère. Pourtant, il aurait très bien pu partir et retourner au village, et ainsi les ewoks auraient continué de vivre heureux et séparés du monde. Mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté, et en quelques minutes, son peuple était directement lié au destin de la galaxie.

 **102 mots...**

 **Bon en fait je suis désolée que ce drabble ne traite pas d'un personnage, ça fait un peu tache, mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées…**

 **A bientôt et en attendant, que la force soit avec vous ! x)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Finn

**Salut!**

 **Je suis de retour!**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette série de drabble, avec cette fois-ci un personnage de TFA!**

 **Bonne lecture! x)**

 **F comme Finn**

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir retourner sur Jakku? Pour Finn, tout ce qui importait, c'était de partir loin d'ici et pouvoir mener une vie tranquille, loin de son passé de stormtrooper...Et voilà qu'a chaque occasion de fuir qui se présentait, il était inlassablement accompagné d'une personne obsédée par le retour sur Jakku. Que ce soit Poe ou Rey, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais après avoir longuement réfléchi, heureusement qu'il ne les avaient pas abandonner. Finalement, être rebelle lui correspondait bien, à une seule condition : qu'il n'entende plus jamais parler de Jakku.

 **98 mots!**

 **Ne me demandez pas d'ou m'est venue cette idée bizarre x)**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Cyclone**


	7. Chapitre 7: Grievous

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Alors celui là est plus long que d'habitude, je sais pas, j'étais inspirée aujourd'hui x)**

 **G comme Grievous**

La cruauté, la fureur, la froideur d'une détermination sans limite et sans loi, la violence. Tout ceci se lisait dans les yeux glacés du général grievous. C'était ça qui faisait de lui l'un des êtres les plus redoutés de la galaxie, et selon lui, non pas l'un mais LE plus

craint. N'importe ou il allait, sur son passage régnait la peur et la destruction. Mais il y avait quand même quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas peur de lui, qui au contraire aimaient bien se moquer de lui et de son corps cybernétique en toutes occasions. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, mais c'était largement assez pour toucher sa fierté et son désir de les exterminer. Ces gens s'appelaient les jedis, et trois en particulier lui tapaient sur le système, Skywalker et sa padawan, et surtout, Kenobi. Il l'avait combattu un grand nombre de fois, sans jamais arriver à rien. Mais enfin, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait sa chance. Kenobi s'était présenté à lui, atterrissant au milieu de toutes ses troupes de droides, seul. Grievous aurait pu ordonner à ses troupes de tirer, ça aurait surement été efficace, vu le nombre, mais non, ce combat ne concernait que lui. C'était un duel incessant, Grievous contre Kenobi, étendu sur un bon nombre d'années, qu'il était bien décidé à remporter.


	8. Chapter 8 : Han Solo

**Bonjour !**

 **Passons à H, avec Han Solo. Ca se passe pendant le quatre, pendant la bataille de Yavin, quand Han dit qu'il part et ne reviendra pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La solitude était la seule chose qu'il connaissait, cela faisait parti intégrante de la vie de Han Solo. N'avoir pour seul ami son argent lui suffisait amplement, et il comptait bien garder cette situation. Et pourtant, il avait rencontré Chewbacca, et ils avaient fait équipe. Une équipe formidable, d'ailleurs. Et voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé mêlé à la rébellion contre l'Empire sans le vouloir, et que maintenant, on lui demandait de rester. Non mais franchement, pour qui ils le prenait ? A bord du cockpit du faucon millénium, Han essayait vainement de donner des excuses à Chewbacca. Ca allait du « il n'y a que l'argent qui m'intéresse » à « ils sont complétement inconscients », en passant par « je n'ai rien à voir avec les rebelles, je suis un contrebandier moi ». Et après quelques minutes de discussion plutôt animée, le vaisseau fit demi-tour. Après tout, il pouvait bien aller les aider, faire sauter l'étoile de la mort ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, après tout. Et puis, peut-être que les rebelles lui manquait, sait-on jamais…

 **Vous avez bien aimé ?**

 **A bientôt ! )**


	9. Chapter 9 : Ima-gun Di

**Salut tout le monde! ^^**

 **De retour (avec un léger retard excusez moi) avec un nouveau drabble déprimant. En même temps j'ai une excuse, il n'y a pas grand chose en I.**

 **J'avais le choix entre l'Inquisiteur de star wars rebels qui ne m'inspire pas du tout, ou Ima-gun Di...et comment dire qu'on ne voit pas grand chose de lui à part sa mort ^^**

 **Donc voilà cette fois ci on parle donc de la série the clone wars!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Ima-gun Di leva les yeux. Au dessus de lui, le vaisseau de ravitaillement arrivait enfin. Ryloth serait certainement libérée, et le maître jedi avait rempli sa part de contrat. Il ne lui restait plus rien à faire ici, mais grâce à lui, le peuple twi'lek avait pu tenir suffisamment longtemps en attendant la livraison. Alors maintenant, sa mort importait peu. Il entendit vaguement le clone survivant à sa droite lui dire qu'ils allaient être submergés par le nombre, et lui répondit gravement qu'ils avaient fait tout se qu'il fallait, et qu'ils se battraient jusqu'au bout. Il para quelques tirs de droides de combat, et vit le clone s'effondrer à coté de lui. Puis ce fut à son tour de tomber. Un parmi tant d'autres, parmi toutes les victimes de ce combat ravageur, la guerre des clones.

 **A bientôt! x)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Jabba

**Bonjour jeunes padawans! x)**

 **Aller aujourd'hui, on s'attaque à Jabba!**

 **J comme Jabba**

Les hutts sont répugnants. Ils n'obéissent à personne, n'aiment personne, ne s'occupent de personne sauf de leurs argent. Voilà ce qu'on répétait à Jabba depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Enfin maintenant, on ne lui disait plus rien, mais c'était juste pour ne pas terminer dans l'estomac du rancor. Car il ne fallait pas lui manquer de respect, c'est qu'il avait toute une planète sous son contrôle, le grand Jabba. Alors les gens évitaient de balancer de telles paroles face à l'imposant hutt, et ne se glissaient quelques insultes qu'a voix basse, discrètement. D'ailleurs, lorsque son fils Rotta avait été enlevé, Jabba avait tout fait pour le retrouver, et entre autre envoyer la plupart de son entourage dans la fosse sous le coup de la colère. Mais la grande question que tout le monde se posait était de savoir si Jabba avait voulu le sauver juste pour son image histoire de ne pas passer pour un père indgne, ou par amour. Personne ne pouvait le savoir, puisque le puissant hutt enfouissait tout ses secrets au fond de lui. Après tout, qui a dit qu'un hutt ne pouvait pas éprouver d'amour ?

 **Bizarre ce texte j'en conviens x)**

 **A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Kylo ren

**Bonjour !**

 **Passons à K, avec Kylo ren. Donc dans le 7, et vous devriez comprendre à quel moment par vous même!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **K comme Kylo ren**

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il choisisse. Son sabre laser vibrait dans sa main, et en face son père en tenait la poignée, comme lui, avec force. Soit il lui donnait, il repart avec lui, rejoindre les rebelles et...redevenir un jedi peut-être. Soit il continuait dans la voix qu'il avait choisi, celle du premier ordre, des chevaliers de ren, et de Snoke. Soudain, son père tira légèrement sur le sabre, et Kylo ren fit son choix. La lame s'alluma et transperça violemment Han. Kylo ne pouvait plus reculer, et lui dit vaguement "merci", pour l'avoir laissé choisir, et le corps de Han bascula dans le vide. Kylo ne se posait plus de question, cela l'avait ébranlé à tel point qu'il ne réfléchissait plus. Une seule chose résonnait dans sa tête. Il avait résisté, et Snoke sera content et fier de lui.

 **Vous avez bien aimé ?**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 : Luke

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Désolé pour le retard ! ^^**

L comme Luke

Luke posa son vaisseau sur la petite île verdoyante. Il descendit, et marcha sur le chemin, qui menait à une sorte de monastère ruiné. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son vaisseau, puis l'envoya tomber dans la mer à l'aide de la Force. Il ne repartira pas. C'était fini, il avait échoué. La formation de Ben resterait son plus grand échec. En plus, il était le fils de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, et pourtant, quelque chose avait raté, et conduit le jeune homme à sa perte. Le nouvel ordre jedi, c'était terminé, et Luke comptait bien s'exiler et ne plus revoir personne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


	13. Chapter 13 : Maul

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Dèjà, merci à tous pour vos rewiews, et un petit message à Elayan : Désolé mais ce ne sera pas Mara Jade, car j'essaie de rester dans l'univers canon...et je fera attention aux majuscules par la suite ;) Merci de ta rewiew !**

 **M comme Maul**

Remplacé...alors comme ça, on l'avais remplacé ? Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur...Maul se sentait trahi, très trahi, mais au fond de lui bouillonnait déjà une rage folle, et une envie profonde d'exterminer son ancien maître. Car maintenant, il était à la hauteur, prêt à en découdre avec ses ennemis, et à "remplacer", lui aussi, Dark Sidious. Après tout, il y avait de quoi être fier : Savage avait tué Adi Gallia, et Maul venait de se venger de Kenobi en tuant son unique amour, la duchesse Satine. Lui et Savage formeraient le véritable duo de sith, les seul qui méritent de porter le nom de seigneurs sith. Et ce n'était pas Sidious et le "sith" qui avait usurpé sa place, un dénommé Dooku, qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre ce rêve. C'est donc sans aucun remord, uniquement porté par la colère envers son ancien maître, que Maul se précipita sur lui. Il allait le tuer, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi invincible qu'en cet instant préci.


	14. Chapter 14 : Nute Gunray

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Vraiment désolée pour le retard ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

N comme Nute Gunray

Le vice-roy Gunray prit place à bord du vaisseau. Il embarquait pour Mustafar. _Mustafar._ Lui, celui qui dirigeait la CSI ? Lui, le grand, le plus ingénieux qui avait réussi à installer cette guerre des clones en attaquant Naboo, on lui demandait d'aller sur Mustafa, une planète minière complètement dénuée d'intérêt ? Absurde. Et pourtant, il obéissait. Parfois, Gunray avait l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qui tirait les ficelles, mais que c'était bien lui la marionnette. La marionnette de Grievous, et de Sidious, ce sith qui ne lui avait jamais révélé son vrai visage...il devrait être leur égal, mais il se sentait réellement inférieur et soumis à leur pouvoir, bien qu'il ne voulait jamais l'admettre. On lui avait promis la richesse et la sécurité à vie, mais les véritables plans, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser porter, et à espérer q'on ne le décevrait pas...


	15. Chapter 15 : Orson Krennic

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà enfin la suite !**

 **Désolé à ceux qui voulaient absolument que je fasse Obi-Wan en O, mais j'avais pas tellement d'idées sur lui.**

 **Donc du coup, on s'attaque à Rogue one !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **O comme Orson Krennic**

Orson Krennic était un homme aux grandes ambitions. Il était peut-être directeur de l'armée impériale, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il visait plus haut, beaucoup plus haut. Et avec l'étoile de la mort, il ne pouvait que réussir. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait construite, mais il avait supervisé la construction, c'est lui qui l'avait pensé et imaginé. Et malgré les problèmes causés par Galen Erso, il avait fini par atteindre son but. Ensuite, il avait du se battre pour que les éloges reviennent à lui et non pas à Tarkin. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir toutes les récompenses revenir à cet homme qu'il détestait profondément. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, allongé sur la passerelle, grièvement blessé, il apercevait son étoile de la mort, prête à tirer. A tirer sur lui, son constructeur. Etouffé par ses ambitions, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la monstruosité de cette arme et l'avait construite sans se douter de l'horreur qu'elle pouvait provoquer, et c'est seulement maintenant, au seuil de la mort, qu'il comprenait enfin.


	16. Chapter 16 : Palpatine

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le prochain, évidemment sur mon sith préféré Palpatine !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P comme Palpatine**

Palpatine entendit vaguement des gens crier dans d'autres salles du sénat. Tout le monde se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas au temple jedi. Et Palpatine devait bien être le seul à s'en réjouir autant. C'était sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie. Sa victoire personnelle. Ce que tous les siths rêvaient de faire depuis plus de mille ans, il y était parvenu. La fin des jedis. La revanche des siths. Le seigneur noir vit avec joie une colonne de fumée s'élever du temple, et leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire, entendant presque les cris des _pauvres_ jedis qui tombaient sous les coups de son nouvel apprenti Dark Vador. L'ère des jedis arrivait enfin à sa fin.


End file.
